


Donna Stays: Victory of the Daleks

by Coolartist1110



Series: Donna Stays (AKA I Insert Donna into Post-Donna Stuff) [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode AU: s05e03 Victory of the Daleks, Episode: s05e03 Victory of the Daleks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolartist1110/pseuds/Coolartist1110
Summary: Original Transcription: http://www.chakoteya.net/DoctorWho/31-3.htmFrom Starship UK to World War II era London, The Doctor, Donna, and Amy meet with Winston Churchill...and the Daleks.
Relationships: Donna Noble & Amy Pond, Eleventh Doctor & Amy Pond, Eleventh Doctor & Donna Noble, The Doctor & Amy Pond (Doctor Who), The Doctor & Donna Noble
Series: Donna Stays (AKA I Insert Donna into Post-Donna Stuff) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888345
Kudos: 3





	1. Victory of the Daleks

**[Map room]**

(In the War Rooms beneath Whitehall, an air raid siren is wailing. The WRACs and RAF are keeping track of fighter's positions on a tabletop grid.)

TODD: Can't we shut that ruddy thing up?

LILIAN: If wishes were kisses.

TODD: Flight two advancing from Biggin Hill.

LILIAN: Hostile thirty six, confirm please.

CHILDERS: Able Victor Charlie down.

BLANCHE: Twenty six and forty one detailed to intercept.

LILIAN: Forty one? That, that's Reg's squadron.

(Prime Minister Winston Spencer Churchill enters, puffing on his trademark cigar.)

BLANCHE: Sir.

CHURCHILL: How many?

CHILDERS: Looks like a dozen Heinkel at least, sir, with Messerschmitts flanking.

CHURCHILL: Out of range?

LILIAN: Normally, sir, yes.

CHURCHILL: Well then, time to roll out the secret weapon.

(Lilian pushes a model Dalek onto the grid. THEME SONG! Then next scene.)

**[Filing room]**

(The Tardis materialises in a filing room. A buzzer sounds in Churchill's office, and he smiles. The Doctor opens the Tardis doors to stare down the barrels of three Lee Enfield rifles, made in Britain, which move aside to reveal the PM.)

DOCTOR: Amy? Donna? Winston Churchill.

(Amy and Donna are both leaning outside of the Tardis door, while the Doctor is standing outside the Tardis entirely.)

CHURCHILL: Doctor. Is it you?

(Amy and Donna, shocked, exit the Tardis and stand on either side of the Doctor.)

DOCTOR: Oh, Winston, my old friend.

(Churchill holds out his hand and beckons.)

DOCTOR: Ah, every time.

AMY: What's he after?

DOCTOR: Tardis key, of course.

DONNA: Oh, yeah. Of course. _Obviously_.

CHURCHILL: Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor. The lives that could be saved.

DOCTOR: Ah, doesn't work like that.

CHURCHILL: Must I take it by force?

DOCTOR: I'd like to see you try.

CHURCHILL: At ease.

DOCTOR: You rang?

**[Corridor]**

CHURCHILL: So you've changed your face again.

DOCTOR: Yeah, well, had a bit of work done.

DONNA: Is it really called getting work _done_ if you look _worse_ by the end of it?

DOCTOR: OI!

AMY: Got it, got it, got it. Cabinet War Rooms, right?

DOCTOR: Yep. Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London.

CHURCHILL: You're late, by the way.

LILIAN: Requisitions, sir.

CHURCHILL: Excellent.

DOCTOR: Late?

DONNA: Certainly sounds like you.

CHURCHILL: I rang you a month ago.

DOCTOR: Really? Sorry, sorry. It's a Type Forty Tardis, it's. I'm just running her in.

DONNA: You’re late meeting up with _Winston Churchill_. 

DOCTOR: Apparently.

DONNA: You’ve got a shoddy track record for being _on time_ for a _Time Lord_.

DOCTOR: So I’ve been told.

CHURCHILL: Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps.

LILIAN: No, sir. Fine, sir.

CHURCHILL: Action this day, Breen. Action this day.

LILIAN: Yes, sir.

(Amy smiles at Lilian. Lilian smiles back and leaves.)

TODD: Excuse me, sir. Got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them.

CHURCHILL: We shall go up top then, Group Captain. We'll give them what for. Coming, Doctor?

DOCTOR: Why?

CHURCHILL: I have something to show you.

(The Doctor does a sort of silent “ooh!” and Amy laughs. Donna smirks.)

**[Lift]**

(Churchill is smoking. The Doctor wafts away some of the smoke that’s going in his face. Amy and Donna stand behind the Doctor.)

CHURCHILL: We stand at a crossroads, Doctor, quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace.

(Amy’s eyes widen, as do Donna’s. The Doctor glances back at both of them, then back at Churchill.)

DOCTOR: Such as?

CHURCHILL: Follow me.

**[Roof]**

(Sandbags and sentries, and a white-coated scientist searching the skies with powerful binoculars.)

AMY: Wow.

DONNA: You’re tellin’ me.

CHURCHILL: Doctor, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell. Head of our Ironsides Project.

(The Doctor gives him a V for Victory salute.)

BRACEWELL: How do you do?

MAN [OC]: Two flights JU thirty eights approaching from the east.

(A bomb lands nearby. Amy and Donna gaze at all the barrage balloons moored over the city.)

DONNA: Dear God...

AMY: Oh, Doctor. Doctor, it's...

DOCTOR: History.

CHURCHILL: Ready, Bracewell?

BRACEWELL: Aye aye, sir. On my order, fire!

(Energy bolts zoom out from a sandbagged emplacement towards the approaching Nazi planes. Every one a dead hit.)

AMY: What was that?

DONNA: That noise...

DOCTOR: That wasn't human. That was never human technology. That sounded like... Show me. Show me! Show me what that was!

BRACEWELL: Advance.

CHURCHILL: Our new secret weapon. Ha!

(A Dalek rolls out from the emplacement. It's designation logo is a Union Flag and it is painted khaki, with an army utility belt around it. It stares at the Doctor. Donna’s gasp is audible.)

CHURCHILL: What do you think? Quite something, eh?

DOCTOR: What are you doing here?

DALEK: I am your soldier.

DOCTOR: What?

DALEK: I am your soldier.

DOCTOR: Stop this. Stop now. Now, you know who I am. You always know.

DALEK: Your identity is unknown.

BRACEWELL: Perhaps I can clarify things here. This is one of my Ironsides.

DOCTOR: Your what?

BRACEWELL: You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can.

DALEK: Yes.

BRACEWELL: Until the Germans have been utterly smashed.

DALEK: Yes.

BRACEWELL: And what is your ultimate aim?

DALEK: To win the war.

**[Churchill's office]**

DOCTOR: They're Daleks. They're called Daleks.

DONNA: And they’re _monsters_! ABSOLUTE monsters!

CHURCHILL: They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor. Look. Blueprints, statistics, field tests, photographs. He invented them.

DOCTOR: Invented them? Oh, no.

DONNA: No.

DOCTOR/DONNA: NO.

(Donna and the Doctor give each other a weird look, since they said something at the same time.)

CHURCHILL: Yes. He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fellow's a genius.

AMY: A Scottish genius, too. Maybe you should listen to-

DOCTOR: Shh!

DONNA: No shushin’! Amy, this is important. I’ve seen what these things can do. Let us handle this.

(Amy clearly doesn’t like being shushed or mothered, but she stays quiet.)

DOCTOR: He didn't invent them. They're alien.

CHURCHILL: Alien.

(One glides past the open door, looking in. Donna glares at it as it goes past.)

DOCTOR: And totally hostile.

CHURCHILL: Precisely. They will win me the war.

DONNA: _WHAT_?!

**[Corridor]**

DOCTOR: Why won't you listen to me? Why did you call me in if you won't listen to me?

DONNA: I can understand wanting to ignore him, but this is _important_!

CHURCHILL: When I rang you a month ago, I must admit I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true.

DOCTOR: Yes. Right. So destroy them. Exterminate them.

DONNA: Doctor, not that word!

CHURCHILL: But imagine what I could do with a hundred. A thousand.

DOCTOR: I am imagining.

(A Dalek goes past carrying a despatch box.)

DOCTOR: You won’t listen to me, and you won’t listen to Donna. Alright then. Amy, tell him.

AMY: Tell him what?

DOCTOR: About the Daleks.

AMY: What would I know about the Daleks?

DOCTOR: Everything. They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky. You don't forget that. 

DONNA: I did.

DOCTOR: Not the time, Donna. Amy, tell me you remember the Daleks.

AMY: No, sorry.

DONNA: Last I checked, you didn’t get your memory wiped...

DOCTOR: Exactly. That's not possible.

**[Map room]**

BLANCHE: Blue leader to Two squadron and six two three five seven. Over.

MAN [OC]: Bandits at ten o'clock.

BLANCHE: Two three five seven. Over.

DOCTOR: So, they're up to something. But what is it? What are they after?

DONNA: I dunno, destroying planets again? Seem to like doin’ that.

AMY: Well, let's just ask, shall we?

DOCTOR: Amy. Amelia!

DONNA: _AMY, DON’T_!

(Amy taps on a Dalek's shell.)

DALEK: Can I be of assistance?

AMY: Oh. Yes, yes. See, my friend reckons you're dangerous. That you're an alien. Is it true?

DALEK: I am your soldier.

AMY: Yeah. Got that bit. Love a squaddie. What else, though?

DALEK: Please excuse me. I have duties to perform.

DONNA: Yeah, you _BETTER_ run!

DOCTOR: Winston. Winston, please.

CHURCHILL: We are waging total war, Doctor. Day after day the Luftwaffe pound this great city like an iron fist.

DOCTOR: Wait till the Daleks get started.

CHURCHILL: Men, women and children slaughtered. Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flame.

DOCTOR: Yeah. Try the Earth in flames.

CHURCHILL: I weep for my country. I weep for my empire. It is breaking my heart.

DOCTOR: You're resisting, Winston. The whole world knows you're resisting. You're a beacon of hope.

CHURCHILL: But for how long? Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these Ironsides now.

DONNA: And millions of innocent lives’ll be _SNUFFED OUT_ if you don’t _LISTEN_ _TO US_!

DALEK: Can I be of assistance?

DOCTOR: Shut it. Listen to me. Just listen. The Daleks have no conscience, no mercy, no pity. They are my oldest and deadliest enemy. You cannot trust them.

CHURCHILL: If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favourable reference to the Devil. These machines are our salvation.

(A siren sounds.)

CHURCHILL: Oh, the All Clear. We are safe, for now.

(Churchill leaves, followed by a Dalek. The Doctor and Donna, who have both been following Churchill around trying to get through to him, give the Dalek a dirty look.)

AMY: Donna, Doctor, it's the All Clear. You okay?

DOCTOR: What does hate look like, Amy?

AMY: Hate?

DOCTOR: Mhm. It looks like a Dalek. And I'm going to prove it.

**[Laboratory]**

DALEK: Would you care for some tea?

BRACEWELL: That would be very nice, thank you.

DOCTOR: All right, Prof. Now, the PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them.

BRACEWELL: Just doing my bit.

AMY: Not bad for a Paisley boy.

BRACEWELL: Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear.

DOCTOR: How did you do it? Come up with the idea?

BRACEWELL: How does the muse of invention come to anyone?

DOCTOR: But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?

(Donna mouths the phrase “I doubt it” to herself.)

BRACEWELL: Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head. Wonderful things, like. Let me show you. Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that can sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere. Came to me in the bath.

DOCTOR: And are these your ideas or theirs?

BRACEWELL: Oh no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Doctor. They are.

(The Dalek brings Bracewell his tea.)

BRACEWELL: Thank you. The perfect servant, and the perfect warrior.

DONNA: And the perfect _killer_.

DOCTOR: I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them. Call them what you like, the Daleks are death.

CHURCHILL: Yes, Doctor. Death to our enemies. Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich.

DOCTOR: Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too.

DALEK: Would you care for some tea?

(The Doctor knocks the tray from the Dalek's sucker.)

DOCTOR: Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?

DALEK: We seek only to help you.

DOCTOR: To do what?

DALEK: To win the war.

DOCTOR: Really? Which war?

DALEK: I do not understand.

DONNA: Oh, COME OFF IT! Yes you DO!

DOCTOR: This war, against the Nazis, or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life forms that are not Dalek?

DALEK: I do not understand. I am your soldier.

DOCTOR: Oh, yeah? Okay. Okay, soldier, defend yourself.

(The Doctor picks up a huge spanner and starts hitting the Dalek.)

CHURCHILL: Doctor, what the devil?

DALEK: You do not require tea?

BRACEWELL: Stop him! Prime Minister, please.

CHURCHILL: Doctor, what the devil? Please, these machines are precious.

DOCTOR: Come on. Fight back. You want to, don't you? You know you do.

BRACEWELL: I must protest.

DONNA: Protesting’s _MY_ job, and you don’t see _ME_ doin’ it!

DOCTOR: What are you waiting for? Look, you hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on. Kill me. Kill me!

AMY: Doctor, be careful.

DONNA: Look, I’m all for this, but maybe _don’t_ ask the murder machine to kill you, Doctor!

DALEK: Please desist from striking me. I am your soldier.

DONNA: Oh _SHUT UP_!

DOCTOR: You are my enemy! And I am yours. You are everything I despise. The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you time and time again. I've defeated you. I sent you back into the Void. I saved the whole of reality from you. I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks.

(The Doctor kicks the Dalek back.)

DALEK: Correct. Review testimony.

DOCTOR [OC]: I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks.

DOCTOR: Testimony. What are you talking about, testimony?

DALEK 2: Transmitting testimony now.

DOCTOR: Transmit what, where?

**[Spaceship]**

(A Dalek saucer on the far side of the Moon.)

GOLD: Receiving testimony now. 

DOCTOR [OC]: I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks.

(The lights on a golden Dalek-shaped pod light up.)

GOLD: Progenitor activated. Testimony accepted. Testimony accepted.

**[Laboratory]**

DALEK 2: Testimony accepted.

DOCTOR: Get back, all of you.

CHURCHILL: Marines! Marines, get in here.

(The two Marines who come through the door are exterminated. Amy gasps. Donna’s expression is grim.)

BRACEWELL: Stop it, stop it, please. What are you doing? You are my Ironsides.

DALEK: We are the Daleks.

BRACEWELL: But I created you.

DALEK: No.

(The Dalek blows off Bracewell's left hand. It sparks and splutters.)

DALEK: We created you.

DONNA: Oh my God, he’s a bloody _ROBOT_!

DALEKS: Victory. Victory. Victory.

(The Daleks teleport away.)

AMY: What just happened, Doctor?

DONNA: Mind filling us in?

DOCTOR: I wanted to know what they wanted. What their plan was. I was their plan.

(The Doctor runs out.)

AMY: Hey!

DONNA: Oh, don’t you run out without me!

**[Spaceship]**

(The khaki Daleks enter.)

GOLD: Commencing Phase Two. The Progenitor is activated. It begins.

**[Filing room]**

DOCTOR: Testimony accepted. That's what they said. My testimony.

AMY: Don't beat yourself up because you were right. 

DONNA: I highly doubt he’s doing that, Amy.

AMY: So, what do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?

DOCTOR: This is what I do. yeah, and it's dangerous, so you wait here.

AMY: What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?

DOCTOR: Safe as it gets around me.

DONNA: Alright then. Let’s go!

(Donna attempts to go into the Tardis, but the Doctor blocks her path.)

DONNA: What...what’re you doin’? 

DOCTOR: You’re staying here too, Donna.

DONNA: Wha...You’re not...I’m goin’ with you!

DOCTOR: _No_ , you’re _not_. 

DONNA: Give me _ONE_ good reason why I shouldn’t come and help. 

DOCTOR: I’ll give you two. #1: Amy hasn’t dealt with the Daleks before. You have. If anything’s going on down here, you can help keep everyone safe. That’s what you do. You yell, protest, and save people.

DONNA: And two?

DOCTOR: Two…

(The Doctor gets closer to Donna and softens his tone.)

DOCTOR: Donna, you and I both know that I had to wipe your memory of a _lot_ of what happened when we faced the Daleks last time. If you come with me, there’s a chance your memories might come back, and with it…

DONNA: My mind will burn.

(The Doctor nods. Donna takes a deep breath.)

DONNA: Don’t do anything stupid, spaceman.

(The Doctor and Donna embrace. The Doctor goes into the Tardis and it dematerialises.)

AMY: What's he expect us to do now?

CHURCHILL: K B O, of course.

AMY: What?

CHURCHILL: Keep buggering on.

DONNA: You really _do_ know him.

**[Tardis]**

(The Doctor sets the scanner on search.)

DOCTOR: Come on, come on, come on. Bingo!

**[Churchill's office]**

LILIAN: Prime Minister.

CHURCHILL: Yes?

LILIAN: Signal from RDF, sir. Unidentified object. Hanging in the sky, Captain Childers says. We can't get a proper fix, though. It's too far up.

CHURCHILL: What do you think, Miss Noble and Miss Pond? The Doctor's in trouble and now we know where he is.

AMY: Yeah. Because he'll be on that ship, won't he. Right in the middle of everything.

DONNA: No matter how dangerous or stupid it is.

CHURCHILL: Exactly.

**[Roof]**

(An air raid warden is on duty when a light comes on in a building across the road.)

WARDEN: Oi, put that light out.

**[Spaceship]**

GOLD: The final phase commences, channel all reserve power to Progenitor.

(The Tardis materialises.)

DOCTOR: How about that cuppa now, then?

GOLD: It is the Doctor.

DALEK 2: Exterminate.

DOCTOR: Wait, wait, wait. I wouldn't if I were you. Tardis self-destruct, and you know what that means. My ship goes, you all go with it.

(The Doctor is holding out a Jammy Dodger biscuit.)

DALEK: You would not use such a device.

DOCTOR: Try me.

(Dalek 2 rolls forward.)

DOCTOR: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. No scans. No nothing. One move and I'll destroy us all, you got that? Tardis bang bang, Daleks boom! Good boy. This ship's pretty beaten up. Running on empty, I'd say, like you. When we last met, you were at the end of your rope. Finished.

DALEK 2: One ship survived.

DOCTOR: And you fell back through time, yes. Crippled, dying.

DALEK: We picked up a trace. One of the Progenitor devices.

DOCTOR: Progenitor? What's that when it's at home?

DALEK: It is our past, and our future.

DOCTOR: Oh? That's deep. That is deep for a Dalek. What does it mean, though?

GOLD: It contains pure Dalek DNA. Thousands were created. All were lost, save one.

DOCTOR: Okay, but there's still one thing I don't get, though. If you've got the Progenitor, why build Bracewell?

DALEK: It was necessary.

DOCTOR: But why? I get it. Oh, I get it. I get it. Oh ho! This is rich. The Progenitor wouldn't recognise you, would it? It saw you as impure. Your DNA is unrecognisable as Dalek.

DALEK: A solution was devised.

DOCTOR: Yes, yes, yes. Me. My testimony. So you set a trap. You knew that the Progenitor would recognise me, the Daleks' greatest enemy. It would accept my word. My recognition of you. No. No, no. What are you doing?

GOLD: Withdraw now, Doctor, or the city dies in flames.

DOCTOR: Who are you kidding? This ship is a wreck. You don't have the power to destroy London.

GOLD: Watch as the humans destroy themselves.

(A ray goes out from the spaceship.)

**[London]**

(The lights go on all over the city.) 

WARDEN: What the? No.

**[Map room]**

TODD: The generators won't switch off. The lights are on all across London, Prime Minister.

AMY: Has to be them. It has to be the Daleks.

CHURCHILL: The Germans can see every inch of the city. We're sitting ducks. 

DONNA: So that’s their plan this time. Turn on all the lights, let the humans bomb the humans.

CHURCHILL: Get those lights out before the Germans get here.

BLANCHE: Confirm. Squadron two four four and fifty six mobilised. Emergency. Emergency.

LILIAN: One oh nine? One oh nine, confirm.

CHURCHILL: Thousands will die if we don't get those lights out now.

LILIAN: German bombers sighted over the Channel, sir. ETA ten minutes, sir.

CHURCHILL: Here they come. Get a message to Mister Attlee. War Cabinet meeting at oh three hundred hours. If we're all still here.

AMY: We can't just sit here. We've got to take the fight to the Daleks.

CHURCHILL: How? None of our weapons are a match for theirs.

DONNA: Hate to say it, but he’s right. My memory of what happened might be a bit shoddy, but their weapons are beyond anything we’ve ever invented, let alone in _this_ backwater time period.

CHURCHILL: Backwater?

AMY: Oh God, we must have something.

MAN [OC]: Six oh four Blenheim squadron, stand by.

AMY: Oh. It's staring us in the face. A gift, from the Daleks.

DONNA: A _what_?

**[Spaceship]**

DOCTOR: Turn those lights off now. Turn London off or I swear I will use the Tardis self destruct.

DALEK: Stalemate, Doctor. Leave us and return to Earth.

DOCTOR: Oh, that's it. That's your great victory? You leave?

DALEK: Extinction is not an option. We shall return to our own time and begin again.

DOCTOR: No, no, no. I won't let you get away this time. I won't.

DALEK: We have succeeded. DNA reconstruction is complete. Observe, Doctor, a new Dalek paradigm.

(Five restyled Daleks glide out from the Progenitor cabinet, each a different colour.)

DALEK: The Progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny. Behold, the restoration of the Daleks. The resurrection of the master race.

**[Laboratory]**

CHURCHILL: Bracewell, put the gun down.

DONNA: _DON’T_ YOU _DARE_!

BRACEWELL: My life is a lie, and I choose to end it.

AMY: In your own time, Paisley boy, because right now we need your help.

DONNA: And _outside_ of that, nobody’s life should ever have to end by their own hands. 

BRACEWELL: But those creatures, my Ironsides, they made me? I can remember things. So many things. The last war. The squalor and the mud and the awful, awful misery of it all. What am I? What am I?

(Donna pats Bracewell on the back.)

CHURCHILL: What you are, sir, is either on our side or theirs. Now, I don't give a damn if you're a machine, Bracewell. Are you a man?

AMY: Listen to me. I understand. Really, I do. Look, there is a spaceship up there lighting up London like a Christmas tree. Thousands of people will die tonight if we don't stop it, and you are the only one who can help take it down.

BRACEWELL: I am?

DONNA: You are. And you’ve gotta be brave, for the sake of all those people down there.

AMY: You're alien technology. You're as clever as the Daleks are, so start thinking. What about rockets? You got rockets? Because you said gravity whatsits, hypersonic flight, some kind of missile.

CHURCHILL: It isn't a fireworks party, Miss Pond. We need proper tactical- Oh. A missile. Or...

AMY: Or what?

CHURCHILL: We could send something up there, you say?

BRACEWELL: Yes, well, with a gravity bubble, yes, but. Theoretically it's possible that we could actually send something into space.

CHURCHILL: Bracewell, it's time to think big.

**[Spaceship]**

DALEK: All hail the new Daleks. All hail the new Daleks. 

WHITE: Yes, you are inferior.

DALEK: Yes.

WHITE: Then prepare.

DALEKS: We are ready.

WHITE: Cleanse the unclean. Total obliteration. Disintegrate.

(The new neon coloured Daleks exterminate the old khaki and gold ones.)

DOCTOR: Blimey. What do you do to the ones who mess up?

WHITE: You are the Doctor. You must be exterminated.

(The Doctor holds out his Jammy Dodger again.)

DOCTOR: Don't mess with me, sweetheart.

**[Map room]**

MAN [OC]: More Nazi bombers approaching in strike formation. Incendiary bombs have hit the East End of London.

CHURCHILL: At last. Are they ready?

BRACEWELL: I hope so. But in the meantime, this will pick up Dalek transmissions.

(Bracewell's rigged radar scanner picks up a picture of the White Dalek and the Doctor.)

WHITE [on screen]: We are the paradigm of a new Dalek race.

DONNA: There he is!

AMY: It’s the Doctor!

WHITE [on screen]: Scientist, Strategist

**[Spaceship]**

WHITE: Drone, Eternal, and the Supreme.

DOCTOR: Which would be you, I'm guessing. Well, you know, nice paint job.

**[Map room]**

DOCTOR [on screen]: I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty supreme.

DONNA: I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen Daleks that look like that before.

AMY: He's got company. New company. You've got to hurry up.

(Bracewell answers the phone.)

BRACEWELL: Yes? Right. Right, thanks. Ready when you are, Prime Minister.

CHURCHILL: Splendid.

BRACEWELL: Spaceship's exact coordinates located.

CHURCHILL: Go to it, Group Captain. Go to it.

CHILDERS: Broadsword to Danny Boy. Broadsword to Danny Boy. Scramble. Scramble. Scramble.

**[Spaceship]**

DOCTOR: Question is, what do we do now? Either you turn off your clever machine or I'll blow you and your new paradigm into eternity.

WHITE: And yourself.

DOCTOR: Occupational hazard.

BLUE: Scan reveals nothing. Tardis self destruct device non-existent.

(The Doctor eats his biscuit.)

DOCTOR: All right, it's a Jammy Dodger, but I was promised tea.

(An alarm sounds.)

BLUE: Alert. Unidentified projectile approaching. Correction, multiple projectiles.

WHITE: What have the humans done?

DOCTOR: I don't know.

WHITE: Explain. Explain. Explain.

PILOT [OC]: Danny Boy to the Doctor. Danny Boy to the Doctor. Are you receiving me? Over.

DOCTOR: Oh ho! Winston, you beauty.

**[Space]**

(A flight of Spitfires are on their way.)

PILOT: Danny Boy to the Doctor. Come in. Over.

**[Spaceship]**

DOCTOR: Loud and clear, Danny Boy. Big dish, side of the ship. Blow it up. Over.

WHITE: Exterminate the Doctor.

(The Doctor runs for the Tardis.)

**[Map room]**

CHURCHILL: You heard him, Group Captain. Target that dish. Send in all we've got.

**[Space]**

CHILDERS [OC]: Broadsword to Danny Boy. Target the dish and stop that signal. Over.

PILOT: Understood, sir. Over.

**[Map room]**

PILOT [OC]: You can count on us. Over.

BLANCHE: Oh, good luck, lads.

DONNA: You can do it! Show ‘em what the human race can do!

**[Space]**

PILOT: Okay, chaps, let's put London back under cover of darkness. Tally ho! Cover my back, going in close. Pull out, pull out.

**[Map room]**

PILOT [OC]: We've lost Jubilee, sir. Over.

CHILDERS: Beam still active, sir.

CHURCHILL: Send them in again.

**[Space]**

PILOT: Flintlock's down sir, and the dish seems to be protected. Over.

**[Spaceship]**

ORANGE: Shields intact. Pulse still active.

**[Space]**

PILOT: Danny Boy to the Doctor. Only me left now.

**[Tardis]**

PILOT [OC]: Anything you can do, sir? Over.

DOCTOR: The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy.

**[Space]**

DOCTOR [OC]: I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over.

PILOT: Good show, Doctor. Go to it. Over.

**[Map room]**

PILOT: I'm going in. Wish me luck. Over.

DONNA: Good luck. What, you heard him! 

AMY: Good luck, Danny Boy.

CHURCHILL: Godspeed.

**[Spaceship]**

ORANGE: Shields de-activated.

(Boom!)

ORANGE: Energy pulse destroyed.

**[Map room]**

CHILDERS: Direct hit, sir!

(The room explodes in cheers. Donna and Amy hug for a bit, and continue to celebrate with the others.)

AMY: WE DID IT! YES!

DONNA: MOLTO BENE! 

**[Roof]**

(Up on his roof, the Air Raid Warden watches the lights go out all over London.)

WARDEN: Thank the Lord. Do your worst, Adolf.

**[Space]**

PILOT: Danny Boy to the Doctor. Going in for another attack.

**[Tardis]**

DOCTOR: The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship. Over.

**[Space]**

PILOT: What about you, Doctor?

**[Tardis]**

DOCTOR: I'll be okay.

WHITE [on screen]: Doctor, call off your attack.

DOCTOR: Ah ha. What, and let you scuttle off back to the future? No fear. This is the end for you. The final end.

WHITE [on screen]: Call off the attack, or we will destroy the Earth.

DOCTOR: I'm not stupid, mate. You've just played your last card.

**[Spaceship]**

WHITE: Bracewell is a bomb.

**[Tardis]**

DOCTOR: You're bluffing. Deception's second nature to you. There isn't a sincere bone in your body. There isn't a bone in your body.

(The Supreme Dalek projects himself into the Tardis on a holo-screen.)

WHITE [on screen]: His power is derived from an Oblivion Continuum. Call off your attack, or we will detonate the android.

DOCTOR: No. This is my best chance ever. The last of the Daleks. I can rid the Universe of you, once and for all.

WHITE [on scanner]: Then do it. But we will shatter the planet below.

**[Spaceship]**

WHITE: The Earth will die screaming.

**[Tardis]**

DOCTOR: Yeah, and if I let you go, you'll be stronger than ever. A new race of Daleks.

WHITE [on scanner]: Then choose, Doctor. Destroy the Daleks

**[Spaceship]**

WHITE: Or save the Earth.

**[Tardis]**

WHITE [on scanner]: Begin countdown of Oblivion Continuum. Choose, Doctor. Choose. Choose.

DOCTOR: The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Withdraw.

**[Space]**

PILOT: Say again, sir. Over.

**[Tardis]**

DOCTOR: Withdraw. Return to Earth. Over and out.

**[Space]**

PILOT: But sir.

DOCTOR [OC]: There's no time. You have to return to Earth now. Over.

(The Spitfire returns to Earth. The Tardis materialises in the filing room.)

**[Spaceship]**

WHITE: The Doctor has failed. His compassion is his greatest weakness. Daleks have no such weakness.

**[Map room]**

(The Doctor runs in and punches Bracewell on the jaw, knocking him down.)

AMY: Doctor!

(Donna smacks the Doctor’s arm.)

DOCTOR: Ow, the hand, and OW, THE ARM!

DONNA: YOU JUST _PUNCHED_ HIM IN THE FACE! 

DOCTOR: Just LISTEN! Sorry, Professor, you're a bomb. An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb.

BRACEWELL: What?

DOCTOR: There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you. A captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension. Now keep down.

(The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to open up Bracewell's torso.)

DONNA: Dear God...

**[Spaceship]**

WHITE: Detonation sequence activated. Time corridor establishing.

BLUE: Time jump in thirty rels.

**[Map room]**

(One of the five blue segments of a circle on Bracewell's torso turns yellow.)

AMY: Well?

DOCTOR: I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. Never seen one up close before.

DONNA: Well I’m _GLAD_ you’ve got the chance to see one right before we all _DIE_!

AMY: So what, they've wired him up to detonate?

DOCTOR: Oh no, not wired him up. He is a bomb. Walking, talking, pow, exploding, the moment that flashes red.

AMY: There's a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire. Or a red one.

DONNA: Or both! Cut both at once!

DOCTOR: You're not helping.

CHURCHILL: It's incredible. He talked to us about his memories. The Great War.

DOCTOR: Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain. 

DONNA: That’s awful!

DOCTOR: That’s it, THAT’S IT! Tell me about it. Bracewell. Tell me about your life.

BRACEWELL: Doctor, I really don't think this is the time.

DOCTOR: Tell me, and prove you're human. Tell me everything.

**[Spaceship]**

WHITE: Countdown proceeding.

**[Map room]**

BRACEWELL: My family ran the Post Office. It's a little place just near the abbey, just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees but there was a storm.

DOCTOR: And your parents? Come on, tell me.

BRACEWELL; Good people. Kind people. They died. Scarlet fever.

DOCTOR: What was that like? How did it feel? How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me. Tell me now.

BRACEWELL: It hurt. It hurt, Doctor, it hurt so badly. It was like a wound. I though it was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing left.

(Two red, one yellow and two blue segments now.)

DOCTOR: Good. Remember it now, Edwin. The ash trees by the Post Office and your mum and dad, and losing them, and men in the trenches you saw die. Remember it. Feel it. You feel it because you're human. You're not like them. You're not like the Daleks.

BRACEWELL: It hurts, Doctor. It hurts so much.

DOCTOR: Good. Good, good, brilliant. Embrace it. That means you're alive. They cannot explode that bomb because you're a human being. You are flesh and blood. They cannot explode that bomb. Believe it. You are Professor Edwin Bracewell, and you, my friend, are a human being.

(Four red, one yellow.)

DOCTOR: It's not working. I can't stop it.

DONNA: No...

(Amy walks up to Bracewell and leans down toward him.)

AMY: Hey, Paisley. Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?

BRACEWELL/DONNA: What?

AMY: It hurts, doesn't it? But kind of a good hurt.

BRACEWELL: I really shouldn't talk about her.

AMY: Oh. There's a her.

(The yellow turns back to blue.)

DONNA: Of course...

DOCTOR: What was her name?

BRACEWELL: Dorabella.

DOCTOR: Dorabella? It's a lovely name. It's a beautiful name.

AMY: What was she like, Edwin?

DONNA: Tell us.

BRACEWELL: Oh, such a smile. And her eyes. Her eyes were so blue. Almost violet, like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world. Dorabella.

(All the segments return to blue.)

**[Spaceship]**

BLUE: Oblivion Continuum inactive.

WHITE: Impossible.

BLUE: Time jump imminent. Prepare.

**[Map room]**

DONNA: That...that was beautiful...

DOCTOR: Welcome to the human race.

(The Doctor points at Churchill.)

DOCTOR: You're brilliant. 

(Points at Bracewell.) 

DOCTOR: You're brilliant. 

(Points at Donna.)

DOCTOR: You’re brilliant.

DONNA: I know.

(Points at Amy.) 

DOCTOR: And you, I-

(The Doctor kisses Amy's forehead. Donna smiles, proud to see how well Amy's doing.)

DOCTOR: Now. Got to stop them. Stop the Daleks.

BRACEWELL: Wait, Doctor. Wait, wait. It's too late.

**[Spaceship]**

WHITE: You will never defeat us, Doctor. We will return.

DALEKS: We will return.

(The Dalek spaceship makes the time jump.)

**[Map room]**

BRACEWELL: Gone. They've gone.

DOCTOR: No. No! They can't. They can't have got away from me again.

(Donna tries to put her hand on the Doctor’s shoulder, but he smacks it away.)

BRACEWELL: No, I can feel it. My mind is clear. The Daleks have gone.

AMY: Doctor, it's okay. You did it. You stopped the bomb. 

DONNA: That’s right! The Earth didn’t explode! 

AMY: Doctor?

DOCTOR: I had a choice. And they knew I'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They beat me. They've won.

(Donna tries once again to put her hand on the Doctor’s shoulder, and this time, he lets her.)

DONNA: It’s alright, Doctor. I’m here.

AMY: But you saved the Earth. Not too shabby, is it? Is it?

DOCTOR: No, it's not too shabby.

CHURCHILL: It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friend. Here, have a cigar.

DOCTOR: No.

(A new morning, and the Air Raid Warden raises the flagpole with the Union Flag on it.)

AMY: So, what now, then?

CHURCHILL: I still have a war to run, Miss Pond.

BLANCHE: Prime Minister.

CHURCHILL: Oh, thank you. Oh, they hit the Palace and Saint Paul's again. Fire crews only just saved it.

(Lilian bursts into tears.)

AMY: Is she okay?

DONNA: Poor thing!

CHURCHILL: What?

AMY: She looks very upset.

(Blanche goes to comfort Lilian. Donna follows suit.)

DONNA: It’s ok, love. 

CHURCHILL: Oh, Miss Breen? Her young man didn't make it, I'm afraid. Just got word. Shot down over the Channel. 

BLANCHE: I’m so sorry.

AMY: Where's the Doctor?

DOCTOR: Tying up loose ends. I've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in.

CHURCHILL: Won't you reconsider, Doctor? Those Spitfires would win me the war in twenty hours.

DOCTOR: Exactly.

CHURCHILL: But why not? Why can't we put an end to all this misery?

DOCTOR: Oh, it doesn't work like that, Winston, and it's going to be tough. There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. You know you can.

CHURCHILL: Stay with us, and help us win through. The world needs you.

DOCTOR: The world doesn't need me.

CHURCHILL: No?

DOCTOR: The world's got Winston Spencer Churchill.

(Donna rejoins the group.)

CHURCHILL: It's been a pleasure, Doctor, as always.

DOCTOR: Too right.

CHURCHILL: Goodbye, Doctor.

DOCTOR: Oh, shall we say adieu?

(The Doctor and Churchill embrace.)

CHURCHILL: Indeed. Goodbye, Miss Pond.

AMY: It's, it's been amazing, meeting you.

CHURCHILL: I'm sure it has. Miss Noble?

DONNA: Don’t expect me to start singin’ your praises. You ignored me up until you found out me and the Doctor were right, not to mention some of your more...problematic decisions I've learned about in my ol' history class. I don’t care if you’re the “PM,” or a war hero, or whatever. _Don’t ignore me again_.

(Churchill is intimidated. Who wouldn’t be?)

CHURCHILL: I’ll keep that in mind.

DONNA: Good. Nice meetin’ you.

(Donna shakes Churchill’s hand. Amy kisses Churchill, and he walks away.)

AMY: Oi, Churchill. Tardis key. The one you just took from the Doctor.

CHURCHILL: Oh, she's good, Doctor. As sharp as a pin. Almost as sharp as me.

DONNA: Probably sharper.

(Churchill returns the key to Amy.)

CHURCHILL: K B O.

(Amy gives the key to the Doctor.)

**[Laboratory]**

BRACEWELL: I've been expecting you, Doctor. I knew this moment had to come.

DOCTOR: Moment?

BRACEWELL: It's time to de-activate me.

DOCTOR: Is it? Oh. Er, yeah.

BRACEWELL: You have no choice. I'm Dalek technology. Can't allow me to go pottering around down here where I have no business.

DOCTOR: No, you're dead right, Professor. A hundred percent right. And by the time I get back here in what, ten minutes?

AMY: More like fifteen.

DONNA: Maybe even twenty.

DOCTOR: Fifteen, twenty minutes, yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do. You are going to be so de-activated. It's going be like you've never even been activated.

AMY: Yeah.

DONNA: Absolutely.

BRACEWELL: Fifteen-to-twenty minutes?

DOCTOR: More like twenty-five, if I'm honest. Once Donna, Pond and I see to the urgent thing we've got to see to. The, the-

DONNA: Absolutely.

AMY: Yes.

DOCTOR: See?

BRACEWELL: Very well, Doctor. I shall wait here and prepare myself.

AMY: That Dalek tech a bit slow on the uptake. That thing we've got to do, going to take half an hour, realistically, isn't it, Doctor?

DONNA: Oh, definitely! 

DOCTOR: Easily. So no running off, that's what I'm saying. Don't go trying to find that little Post Office with the ash trees or that girl. What was her name?

BRACEWELL: Dorabella.

DOCTOR: Dorabella. On no account go looking for her. Mind you, you can get a lot done in half an hour.

(The penny finally drops.)

BRACEWELL: Thank you. Thank you, Doctor.

DOCTOR: Come along, Pond. Donna.

(The Doctor and Amy leave. Donna gives him a hardy pat on the back, then leaves too. Bracewell starts packing a suitcase.)

**[Filing room]**

AMY: So, you have enemies then?

DONNA: Oh, YEAH.

DOCTOR: Everyone's got enemies.

AMY: Yeah, but mine's the woman outside Budgens with the mental Jack Russell. You've got, like, you know, arch-enemies.

DOCTOR: Suppose so.

AMY: And here's me thinking we'd just be running through time, being daft and fixing stuff. But no, it's dangerous.

DOCTOR: Yep. Very. 

DONNA: Incredibly very.

DOCTOR: Is that a problem?

AMY: I'm still here, aren't I? You're worried about the Daleks.

DOCTOR: I'm always worried about the Daleks.

AMY: It'll take time though, won't it? I mean, there's still not many of them. They'll need a while to build themselves up.

DOCTOR: It's not that. There's something else. Something we've forgotten. Or rather you have.

AMY: Me?

DOCTOR: You didn't know them, Amy. You'd never seen them before. And you should have done. You should.

(They go inside the Tardis and it dematerialises, revealing a glowing w shaped crack in the wall.)


	2. Tardis Tidbits: Donna and Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the only interaction outside of the episode I felt was necessary. Amy asks Donna to clear up something that'd been brought up a few times.

**[Tardis]**

(After the EVERYTHING that just happened, Amy has a lot to process. There's _one thing_ , though, that stood out to her. While the Doctor is busy doing...Doctor-things, Amy approaches Donna.)

AMY: Donna! There you are. Been meaning to ask you somethin'.

DONNA: Yeah? Don't blame you. A _lot_ just happened.

(Amy laughs, slightly nervously.)

AMY: Mhm...quite a bit...Actually, I wanted to ask about something you and the Doctor mentioned.

DONNA: Alright.

AMY: You both mentioned something involving memory. _Your_ memory. And the Daleks?

DONNA: Oh! That's right, you wouldn't know...Sorry, should've told you before. I'd forget my hand if it wasn't attatched.

AMY: Don't you mean your head?

DONNA: Hm?

AMY: It's "I'd forget my head if it wasn't attached," not my hand.

DONNA: That's right. It is. Wonder why I said that...Anyway, I should explain. A little while back, Daleks came to Earth. The Doctor told you that.

AMY: Still don't remember that happening...

DONNA: The Doctor, being the Doctor, fought against them. I helped, too. He was shot by a Dalek when he was going to meet this girl he knew. Rose, her name was. He would've changed his face then, but he managed to place all the extra "regeneration energy" or whatever into his severed hand.

AMY: His severed hand?

DONNA: Apparently it'd been cut off by an alien warlord or somethin', but it grew back?

AMY: Is he like a starfish? Growing new limbs where one's cut off?

DONNA: I don't think so, no...Don't go tryin' it.

AMY: Gotcha.

DONNA: I touched his hand, causing this thing called a "meta-crisis," and a half-human Doctor clone was made. I dunno the scientific stuff behind it. After that, it's all sort of a blur. I have vague memories of dealin' with the Daleks, I remember meeting with some friends, and I remember this guy sitting in a Dalek-chair-thing, but everything else...

(Donna puts her hands on her temples. She rubs them.)

DONNA: Sorry. That's all I've got.

AMY: No, no, it's fine. Why can't you remember?

DONNA: That "meta-crisis" thing accidentally did something to me. The Doctor had to wipe my memory of recent events, or my mind would burn. That's what he told me, anyway.

AMY: So _that's_ why he didn't want you going to fight the Daleks. He was worried your memory'd come back.

DONNA: Exactly!

AMY: ...it must be rough. Have a whole journey erased from your mind like that.

DONNA: It's fine, really! The worst case scenario would've been him erasing _all_ my memories of him! Now _that_ would've been _awful._ Don't you worry about me.

(Donna pats Amy on the back. Amy smiles.)

AMY: I'll try my best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it'd be awful if that happened, wouldn't it? Hehe...really awful...;-;


End file.
